Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 July 2018
23:04-36 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has left the chat ~ 23:06-44 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has joined the chat ~ 23:06-49 Hiya Quint 23:08-06 Hey. 23:10-26 Yup 23:11-09 So... 23:14-02 Ummmmmmmmmmmm 23:14-35 What? 23:16-11 Idk 23:16-18 You won't care 23:16-48 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has joined the chat ~ 23:17-43 I would. 23:17-48 Hey. 23:18-09 Hello 23:18-23 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has left the chat ~ 23:18-46 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 23:18-47 Lol, bye Lloyd. 23:19-13 Howdy Garm 23:19-18 Hello Sketch 23:21-33 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has joined the chat ~ 23:22-03 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 23:22-13 hmmm 23:22-17 hmmm 23:22-20 Now MG has a wattpad 23:22-32 So I do... 23:23-34 Lol, I do 23:24-06 I have watts and pads 23:24-11 does that count 23:24-14 XD 23:24-23 XD 23:24-42 Hahahahahahahahahaha XD 23:24-58 I use the same name for all my *public* accounts. 23:25-25 So Do I 23:25-49 This is the only place I use Sketch. 23:26-40 Okey' 23:26-50 *ignore the ' 23:27-17 Sketch, you know Toa Kopaka Nuva? 23:27-27 I have seen them around. 23:27-55 Vincent did the floss dance. 23:27-55 23:27-55 23:28-37 He's leaving FANDOM to pursue other hobbies because he finished what he came here to do. He'll stop by ever so often... 23:28-46 okay 23:28-54 Oh that's right I forgot! 23:29-19 What did he want to do? 23:29-28 Photography. 23:30-13 Wow 23:31-11 Sew... 23:33-53 finally got that SLimeball mess completely fixed up 23:34-17 ? 23:34-29 YAY! 23:35-03 That mess really bugged me. (I would use other words, but you know, stuff...) 23:35-09 But 23:35-12 I 23:35-16 Liked reading it 23:36-01 It's just been restored to its original form, Lloyd; not gone forever 23:36-12 All I did was fix up that vandalism 23:36-50 Oh, good...? I don't like it because everything is stupid enough to think it's real. 23:37-49 Yes, that really annoyed me to think people were that gullable 23:38-46 I wanna go dumpster diving right now. 23:38-51 They are imeciles 23:38-57 imbeciles* 23:40-43 gtg 23:40-44 bai 23:40-46 sorry 23:40-59 Bye 23:41-06 *hugs* 23:41-07 Bye 23:41-13 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has left the chat ~ 23:41-50 I am currently preparing the most college-studentish meal I have ever eaten 23:42-27 What is it? 23:42-38 A can of baked beans. 23:42-41 XD 23:42-41 And nothing else. 23:42-49 Okey 23:43-08 Over a bonfire? 23:44-40 XD 23:45-29 I do that. 23:45-40 Who needs microwaves?! 23:46-07 WHO USES MICROWAVES?! XD 23:46-39 I'm cooking it on the stove 23:47-00 Does adding garlic powder make this more heretical or less 23:47-02 I can't tell 23:47-11 No...ew. 23:47-29 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 23:47-32 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 23:47-43 IDK sorry 23:47-50 Yes..ew? 23:48-09 WELL IT'S EW 23:49-10 tastes pretty good to me 23:50-32 HA! 23:50-56 Lol 23:51-18 I don't like the beans, but I like the bean sauce. 23:51-42 XD 23:52-29 I drink the bean sauce. Lol. 23:53-10 Is that weird? 23:53-52 IDK is it weird to you? 23:54-41 I AM weird. 23:56-34 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has left the chat ~ 23:56-36 If you are weird, say aye 23:57-09 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 23:57-40 ... 23:58-21 Bai 23:58-51 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 23:59-48 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:57-00 AHEM 00:57-57 Ya 00:58-11 .. 00:58-56 What's going on here? 01:00-04 Nothing 01:00-28 Doesn't look like nothing 01:00-38 It is 01:01-25 Really? 01:01-43 Yeah 01:02-23 I don't think so. 01:02-53 Looks to me like you and Zorcob have been arguing over the 'Civil War' stuff 01:03-12 We weren't. 01:03-47 He started saying "Sketch is wrong whoopedy whoopedy doo" 01:04-30 Really now? 01:04-38 Yeah 01:05-42 I wonder how Sketch would react to that if that is true... 01:06-09 I never said he was wrong 01:06-32 I said I can't believe he didn't take my side 01:06-52 As an admin he doesn't take sides 01:07-02 Frankly neither should I 01:07-02 01:07-02 SUBMIT LOG 01:07-02 01:07-02 Quinton1721 01:07-02 01:07-02 01:07-02 MasterGarmadon102 01:07-02 01:07-02 Zorcob.productions 01:07-02 01:07-02 01:07-02 Welcome to the Ninjago Fanon Wiki chat 01:07-02 Ninja Zorcob.productions has joined. 01:07-02 8:41 01:07-02 Quinton1721 01:07-02 Yo 01:07-02 8:41 01:07-02 Zorcob.productions 01:07-02 yo 01:07-02 8:41 01:07-02 Quinton1721 01:07-02 What's wrong? 01:07-02 8:43 01:07-02 Zorcob.productions 01:07-02 I think it's ridiculous that Sketch doesn't think Akumu copied me 01:07-02 8:45 01:07-02 Quinton1721 01:07-02 Eh. His choice 01:07-02 8:46 01:07-02 Zorcob.productions 01:07-02 I know that 01:07-02 But I thought that finally the input of someone level-headed would help my case 01:07-02 8:48 01:07-02 Quinton1721 01:07-02 Well, you're wrong. 01:07-02 8:48 01:07-02 Zorcob.productions 01:07-02 No... 01:07-02 8:48 01:07-02 Quinton1721 01:07-02 Yes.. 01:07-02 8:50 01:07-02 Zorcob.productions 01:07-02 I won't argue with you when I'm clearly right... 01:07-02 8:5 00:31-34 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:40-21 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 00:41-10 Yo 00:41-38 yo 00:41-55 What's wrong? 00:43-49 I think it's ridiculous that Sketch doesn't think Akumu copied me 00:43-59 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 00:44-01 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 00:45-39 Eh. His choice 00:45-57 I know that 00:46-13 But I thought that finally the input of someone level-headed would help my case 00:47-58 Well, you're wrong. 00:48-35 No... 00:48-38 Yes.. 00:50-20 I won't argue with you when I'm clearly right... 00:51-27 Haha....You won't admit the truth. 00:51-59 The only truth is that she clearly copied me 00:53-48 N, it isn't 00:53-55 No* 00:54-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:55-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:56-51 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:56-58 AHEM 00:57-55 Ya 00:58-09 .. 00:58-55 What's going on here? 01:00-02 Nothing 01:00-27 Doesn't look like nothing 01:00-37 It is 01:00-59 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:01-00 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:01-24 Really? 01:01-42 Yeah 01:02-21 I don't think so. 01:02-52 Looks to me like you and Zorcob have been arguing over the 'Civil War' stuff 01:03-11 We weren't. 01:03-45 He started saying "Sketch is wrong whoopedy whoopedy doo" 01:04-28 Really now? 01:04-36 Yeah 01:05-40 I wonder how Sketch would react to that if that is true... 01:06-07 I never said he was wrong 01:06-30 I said I can't believe he didn't take my side 01:06-51 As an admin he doesn't take sides 01:07-00 Frankly neither should I 01:07-00 01:07-00 SUBMIT LOG 01:07-00 01:07-00 Quinton1721 01:07-00 01:07-00 01:07-00 MasterGarmadon102 01:07-00 01:07-00 Zorcob.productions 01:07-00 01:07-00 01:07-00 Welcome to the Ninjago Fanon Wiki chat 01:07-00 Ninja Zorcob.productions has joined. 01:07-00 8:41 01:07-00 Quinton1721 01:07-00 Yo 01:07-00 8:41 01:07-00 Zorcob.productions 01:07-00 yo 01:07-00 8:41 01:07-00 Quinton1721 01:07-00 What's wrong? 01:07-00 8:43 01:07-00 Zorcob.productions 01:07-00 I think it's ridiculous that Sketch doesn't think Akumu copied me 01:07-00 8:45 01:07-00 Quinton1721 01:07-00 Eh. His choice 01:07-00 8:46 01:07-00 Zorcob.productions 01:07-00 I know that 01:07-00 But I thought that finally the input of someone level-headed would help my case 01:07-00 8:48 01:07-00 Quinton1721 01:07-00 Well, you're wrong. 01:07-00 8:48 01:07-00 Zorcob.productions 01:07-00 No... 01:07-00 8:48 01:07-00 Quinton1721 01:07-00 Yes.. 01:07-00 8:50 01:07-00 Zorcob.productions 01:07-00 I won't argue with you when I'm clearly right... 01:07-00 8:5 01:07-23 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:07-25 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:07-29 Your point is? 01:13-28 He doesn't claim "a side" but he is ruling me WRONG. Which means he is AGAINST what I'm saying! 01:14-01 He isn't. 01:14-02 This is only making matters worse 01:14-32 All you say is one thing Quinton! If you're going to argue with me, do it right!!! 01:14-56 I'd say both of you shut up and stop arguing 01:14-58 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has joined the chat ~ 01:15-05 Hello Sketch 01:15-08 *maniacal laughter* 01:15-08 Hi Sketch 01:15-12 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:15-13 XD 01:15-24 Did you see I wrote back to you on Purple's talk page 01:15-29 I did. 01:15-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:15-35 And? 01:15-37 I am waiting to hear from the other side. 01:15-45 Ok 01:15-50 Hey 01:16-13 Anyway, I hit upon the reason for the recent spike in "is this canon?" 01:16-51 Where? 01:17-28 Probably because season 9 is over and more gullible kids are looking for season 10 news 01:17-28 Another gullible person 01:17-50 Exactly, Zorcob 01:18-02 Call me G 01:18-09 "EVERYTHING HERE IS FAKE, NINJAGO FANON WIKI" 01:18-39 I mean, "fanon" isn't a clear term to everyone 01:18-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:19-09 Put the definition of 'Fanon' on the main page maybe? 01:19-15 I'm trying to figure out how to do a popup on the bottom left (like where the Ninjago Wiki is advertising their newsletter) 01:19-27 The new wiki name. 01:19-29 I don't think main page will help. 01:19-35 I do!!! 01:19-43 I KNOW HOW 01:19-50 You know how? DM me. 01:21-37 Yeah. 01:22-00 I created the Newsletter,remember? 01:23-33 No, I don't remember. 01:23-47 I haven't paid attention to that wiki since last year. 01:23-56 Oh. 01:24-27 Well, I did. 01:29-03 So... 01:34-11 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has left the chat ~ 01:35-03 .... 01:39-19 Check out the new page I added my sigfig 01:40-23 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 01:40-24 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 01:41-03 Okey 01:44-09 ... 01:44-14 Q you should do it too 01:45-17 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:45-41 I did 01:46-06 And? 01:47-11 It's wonderful 01:47-32 Thanks! 01:48-15 NP 02:00-32 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:00-33 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:09-27 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:09-46 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Min-droid/A_proposal 13:10-24 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has joined the chat ~ 13:10-33 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 13:10-33 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:11-00 Hi Min-droid 13:11-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 13:11-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:11-13 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 13:11-14 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:11-34 Hey. Did you see my blog? 13:12-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 13:12-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:12-21 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 13:12-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:12-47 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 13:12-48 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:12-56 Yup 13:13-02 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 13:13-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:13-25 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 13:13-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:13-36 So which name do you think is the best? 13:14-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 13:14-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:14-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 13:14-08 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:14-21 Ninjago Fiction Wiki 13:14-21 13:15-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 13:15-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:15-42 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 13:16-17 Although Purple is gone for a while. There's still Sketch. 13:16-29 That does seem to fit the wiki the best 13:09-42 ~ Min-droid has joined the chat ~ 13:09-46 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Min-droid/A_proposal 13:10-23 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has joined the chat ~ 13:10-33 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:11-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:11-14 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:11-34 Hey. Did you see my blog? 13:12-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:12-24 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:12-48 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:12-56 Yup 13:13-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:13-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:13-35 So which name do you think is the best? 13:14-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:14-08 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 13:14-21 Ninjago Fiction Wiki 13:14-21 13:15-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 14:11-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 14:11-54 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 14:12-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 14:12-10 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 14:12-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 14:12-16 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 14:12-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 14:12-58 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 14:12-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 14:13-29 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 14:14-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 14:14-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 14:14-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 14:18-58 hiya 16:02-12 ~ XxAkumuxX has joined the chat ~ 16:03-09 Hey. 16:04-30 Akumu? 16:17-39 Now I'M being harassed... 16:19-05 ~ Min-droid has joined the chat ~ 16:20-07 That user is sounding like Lincoln but I don’t think they are him 16:21-38 ~ Min-droid has left the chat ~ 16:47-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:49-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:50-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:50-08 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:51-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:51-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:52-08 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:52-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:52-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:53-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:53-28 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:53-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:54-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:54-14 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:54-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:55-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:55-57 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:56-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:56-34 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:57-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:57-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:57-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:58-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:58-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:00-08 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:00-40 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:01-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:01-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:01-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:02-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:02-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:04-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:05-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:05-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:06-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:20-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:21-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:22-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:22-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:23-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:23-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:23-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:24-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:24-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:24-51 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:25-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:25-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:26-17 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:26-51 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:27-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:27-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:28-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:28-34 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:28-46 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:01-28 Mindroid check out my new page 18:01-51 Astra, just contact wikia about Ninja. Wikia is usually fast in dealing with harassment. 18:02-06 Just make sure you tell them that the mods have done nothing 18:02-10 Nice page 18:02-19 I did, but they havent replied yet, wait LEMME CHECK MY EMAIL XD 18:05-02 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 18:05-03 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 18:06-22 They replied, YAY! 18:06-34 What did they say? 18:06-49 I bet it is "Contact the local admins" 18:07-11 They needed links to the Harassment, which I sent 18:07-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:07-59 In the email to them? 18:08-07 *The first email? 18:08-20 Yes 18:08-39 QUIN UR BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*tackle hugs Quinton again* XD 18:08-39 Wikia/Fandom is like that. 18:08-54 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:09-13 Yet they once gave away my Ip to somebody with no proof who accused me of "ruining a wiki". 18:09-51 Yeesh... 18:11-24 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Unknown_Ninjago_2019_installments?diff=next&oldid=281917 How is this so hard to understand? 18:13-13 Its not, I think its a good page considering we know ALMOST nothing about season 10 18:13-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:14-31 Quin!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Tackle hugs Quinton yet again* 18:14-35 well they added a note saying that the season had 2 pilots. 18:14-43 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:15-24 Does it? 18:15-53 no 18:16-22 Then why cant you just remove the note? 18:16-26 I did 18:17-40 Oh, good 18:21-48 So...what should we do?? 18:22-23 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 18:22-41 ~ XxAkumuxX has joined the chat ~ 18:23-05 wait for more people? 18:23-09 Okie 18:23-15 NYEEEHHHH 18:23-22 nO oNE cArEs 18:24-00 Correction, YOU dont care, doesnt mean NO ONE cares 18:37-33 Correction, that was a joke. 18:38-23 IDC if it was or not 18:39-52 gg no re 18:39-57 no one cares 18:40-49 Whatever 18:54-14 innit 18:56-23 bling bling 18:56-37 ? 18:58-09 Shoot pm is broken 18:58-09 18:58-17 at least for me 18:58-55 Poor Min-Droid 18:59-25 /me dies of sadness 19:00-22 NUUUUUUUUUUUUU*revives Min-Droid* 18:22-59 wait for more people? 18:23-03 Okie 18:23-08 NYEEEHHHH 18:23-16 nO oNE cArEs 18:23-54 Correction, YOU dont care, doesnt mean NO ONE cares 18:37-27 Correction, that was a joke. 18:38-17 IDC if it was or not 18:39-46 gg no re 18:39-51 no one cares 18:40-43 Whatever 18:54-08 innit 18:56-17 bling bling 18:56-32 ? 18:58-04 Shoot pm is broken 18:58-04 18:58-12 at least for me 18:58-50 Poor Min-Droid 18:59-19 /me dies of sadness 19:00-16 NUUUUUUUUUUUUU*revives Min-Droid* 19:00-37 ~ Min-droid has left the chat ~ 19:00-38 ~ Hotlinesing has joined the chat ~ 19:01-05 ~ Hotlinesing has left the chat ~ 19:01-06 ~ Min-droid has joined the chat ~ 19:01-16 You reincarnated me? What? 19:01-39 XD I brought you back to life 19:05-22 Gtg, I'll be back later 19:05-52 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 19:06-11 ~ Min-droid has left the chat ~ 19:14-52 ~ XxAkumuxX has joined the chat ~ 19:29-24 You there